Promise
by Rian Cutter
Summary: (ONE SHOT) Years ago Illumi made a promise, and it has finally come time to fulfill that promise.


The wind was gentle as it pulled at her hair and tugged the hem of her yellow dress around her ankles. She stood contently, her hands cupped together and watching with her ever patient smile as the last wisps of twilight faded and without haste the stars appeared one by one in the ever darkening skyline. Every evening, and every morning, for the past seven years she had waited here atop the hill, watching the day begin or come to an end. She was waiting for someone; someone who would one day come back to fulfill his promise to her.

A violent coughing fit from the woman broke the tranquility of the twilight atmosphere. She doubled over, her hands clutching at her throat and chest, wishing the pain would end. As she wiped her hand across her mouth she saw the scarlet streak left behind, it was becoming a daily sight.

_Soon_, she knew without a doubt it would be soon. With a final, wistful, glance at the moon and the stars then down to the deserted dirt road, she decided she had waited long enough today and turned to return to her small hilltop cottage that had seen better days. However, before she closed the heavy door behind her, she placed her hand on the frame and glanced over her shoulder, ever hopeful to see his slim frame a darker shadow against the midnight-scape.

A gentle sigh passed her lips, followed by a little laugh at herself. For seven long years she had awaited him, wondering if he would fulfill his promise or if he had forgotten it years ago. It would not surprise her if he had, but still something within her said he hadn't forgotten. He would come back. She would see him one last time. It was perhaps the only thing she had hope left in in this world.

"Good night… Illumi," she whispered into the night as she extinguished the single candle burning beside her bed and climbed softly beneath the sheets.

* * *

He looked up at the starless sky above his head, watching the clouds as they were hurriedly swept past by the brutal wind. Easily perched on the thin strip of ledge outside the window, Illumi waited for that sliver of moonlight he knew was there before he made any move. As an assassin, he knew the wonders a night like this could contain, but still he waited for the moon.

When the silver moonlight finally shone through a break in the clouds it was as though Illumi teleported; one second he was balancing on the ledge and the next he had already made his silent way into the bedroom of his unfortunate target. By the time the clouds recovered the moon Illumi had finished his deed. As silent as his entrance had been, his exit was on par with the Grim Reaper's and without a single whisper he was on his way back to his airship, and from there one last stop before he returned to his family's mountain home.

* * *

Another violent, racking cough had brought her awake for the fourth time that night. The moon was half full and shining through her curtains, spilling across her bed. She drew her knees up once the hacking had subsided and rested her elbows atop them, laying her head down to watch drowsily as the night came closer to its end.

Eventually, unable to fall back asleep, she picked at a loose thread on her comforter.

_I wish he would come_, she thought sullenly. She remembered the day he had whispered the promise to her, it was as crisp as if he had uttered the words but moments ago. With a regretful sigh she closed her eyes and counted her breaths.

A shadow fell over her body, and slowly she opened her eyes to see a black silhouette haloed in silver. With a startled gasp she scooted backwards into her pillows. However, as the silhouette did not budge she began to relax, her eyes all the while adjusting to the ill-illuminated room. Within the gloom familiar features began to make themselves known. The figure morphed into that of-

"Illumi." His name was the barest whisper, her lips conveying majority of the word to the apparition. Illumi tipped his head forward, his wide black eyes locked onto her huddled figure with unerring focus. "You actually ca-" another round of coughing cut her off. Bloody spittle flew from her mouth. She smiled as a little blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. Once she quieted down she continued in a rasp, "You came. I knew you would. You had promised after all."

Without a word Illumi moved farther into the room, blocking out the window and raising his hand in the strike they both knew would end her life.

She closed her eyes. Her body relaxed and with her final breath she muttered the strangest words Illumi would ever hear, "Thank you."

Blood splattered out across the once crisp comforter and as silently as the assassin had arrived, he left the now lifeless room with the shadow of the Grim Reaper in his wake. After all, he had kept his promise to her.

* * *

**Yo people, been 'while since I posted anything on this site. Thought to try my hand at writing Illumi Z. Not to shabby if I do say so myself. Leave a review so I know your thoughts on the piece. 'Night all.**


End file.
